


The Medal

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Series: Josie In Trouble [16]
Category: Another World (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Grant awards Josie a medal.But what does Joe think about it?All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Series: Josie In Trouble [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795945





	The Medal

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a vignette than a story.  
> Grant's words are in regular type.  
> Joe's thoughts are in italics.

"I am awarding this medal to Detective Josie Sinclair for single-handedly bringing down a dangerous drug ring."

_"Singlehandedly." This jerk we have in City Hall is rewarding her for breaking the rules and acting on her own."_

"With no regard for her personal safety, she infiltrated and, as I said, brought down these notorious drug dealers, these  
vicious criminals."

_"No regard for her personal safety," he says. I call it placing herself in unnecessary danger._

"And I think that her actions deserve a pat on the back."

_I thought so, too, and I gave her some good ones._


End file.
